If I Ruled the World
by ElphabaCanFigureSkate
Summary: Short drabbles on if our favorite characters ruled the world. Updated in pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! HAPPY DAY! My (American) football team made it to the Super Bowl! Woot- Woot! So one of the Raven's star players announced his retirement ant it's his last season. He's been playing football since I've been alive and his last season being a SUPER BOWL season…**

**EEEEEK!**

**Anyway, this is the process of the party from the win last night. Because the Ravens are going to rule the world!**

**(Also any non- (American) football fans the Super Bowl is the championship of football.)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Captain Planet**

If blue is the color of royalty I guess I should rule the world. With the blue skin green hair red gloves and yellow across my heart I am a perfect rainbow.

Blue is royalty.

Green is wisdom.

Red is strength.

Yellow is happiness.

Purple is love.

I'm missing purple.

It would probably be better than half the politicians out there now but if I ruled the world would time corrupt me? Would the world fall apart in my hands or... Maybe I could do it? I could turn the world around, make it real, make it better! Ha! As if! I'd be thrown away in minutes like the litter that people throw carelessly into our oceans. Leave it to me to make an analogy to keeping the fishies safe but hey if I ruled the world the fishies would be safe for once.

If I ruled the world.

If I ruled the world...

**Gaia**

_If_ I ruled the world? If... I do rule the world. I could wipe out all the humans with the flick of my wrist would you want to know why I don't?

Kwame.

Wheeler.

Linka.

Gi.

Ma-ti.

Those 5 are the basic reason I haven't just wiped the earth of all human life. They are the little hope in humanity I have left. Why you think I named my island hope? They matter more to me more that they'll ever know I love them all like my children. So what did I do? I threw them in harms way to fight it in a near pointless war. I gave them rings with fragments of power to face men and women with guns that are bigger than them. I throw my scraps of hope on the line, just to try to stop the inevitable, to try and change the future. How can I do this? Oh yeah...

I rule the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo... If anyone cares I actually own the cruddy poem Wheeler says... yep. **

**Kwame**

If I ruled the world we would all be doomed. Everyone considers me the leader of the Planeteers but in all honesty I would fall apart without them. I could be replaced in a heartbeat. Supposedly I am the earth. I am the ground. I am what keeps everyone everything centered but that is not true. It was never true. Even Gaia said that the other powers are useless without a heart to guide them. Useless. That's how I feel. Utterly useless.

I'm nothing special therefore the world would run me over like old road kill. I'm not fiery like Wheeler, intelligent like Linka, passionate like Gi, or caring like Ma-ti. I'm as plain as dirt. So if _I_ ruled the world that is what I would end up as,

Dirt on the bottom of shoes.

If I ruled the world…

**Wheeler**

If _I _ruled the world? Wadaya think I am? The king of Brooklyn? Ha. That's real funny. Truth is even though I'm a Planeteer on the inside I'm just a scared little sixteen year old. I'm scared of so many things. Why do ya think I act so fearless? It's all an act cause I feel so scared. I'm scared of alcohol. I'm scared of drugs. I'm scared of guns. But you wanna know what I'm to most afraid of? My parents. Yep the fearless Wheeler is afraid of mommy and daddy.

Particularly Daddy.

_Bruises and scars litter the stars and pain and sorrow? I have some to borrow._

_Resentment and hate absolutely sedate and through my eyes? Everything dies._

_Scratches and cuts cover shoddy ruts and forged in gold? To have and to hold._

_Breaks and cracks coat weakest backs and touched by love? _

_The broken wings of a dead Dove._

I'm not even sure who wrote that. Trish and I had to memorize for some stupid project and for some reason it struck such a cord with me. I guess I just found out what it meant but… I'm gonna let you figure that one out on you own.

If I can't even rule my own Fucked up house how on earth could I rule the world?


End file.
